


Raise A Glass

by NightMereBear



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMereBear/pseuds/NightMereBear
Summary: On the eve of Dimitri's coronation, Ingrid, Sylvain, and Felix take a moment to remember.(Inspired by Hamilton's 'The Story of Tonight' and the Felannie Server's Drabble Challenge!)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 14
Kudos: 24
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Raise A Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Felannie server's drabble challenge!! 200-500 words! This week's prompt: Inns/Taverns!! 
> 
> Waaaaaaaaaaaaas I inspired by Hamilton a little bit? You bet. Did I listen to The Story of Tonight about 50 million times on repeat while writing this? Of course. Do I regret it? Not at all. Now ladies and gents....enjoy!

It was a lively crowd that occupied the tables of The Watchful Wyvern that evening. The patrons basked in their homemade brews and danced to a medley performed on the clever fingers of a visiting bard. A crackling fire flickered inside the tavern’s hearth, the flames' stalwart glow keeping the shadows at bay. It was a familiar scene, one that filled Ingrid with a contented sort of warmth. After so many years at war it was good to see people smiling again.

Dimitri’s coronation was nearly upon them and the energetic thrum that pulsed through the Kingdom was not to be dampened. Yet despite everything still left to do, Ingrid had been the one to pull her friends aside and request a moment to simply _remember_. Felix and Sylvain had been kind enough to acquiesce, one a bit more begrudgingly than the other.

The trio had picked this place for its unassuming crowds and familial atmosphere. The bartender boasted more smile lines around his eyes than he had hairs a top his head, his contagious belly-laugh as successful at bringing business back as his ale.

Glenn had loved it here.

Perhaps, unconsciously, they had chosen it in tribute to him. Perhaps not unconsciously at all.

Felix’s face was its usual surly mask as his eyes scanned the crowd, but Ingrid noted the way his fingers tapped along with the music. She wondered if he even realized he was doing it. Beside him, Sylvain took a long swig of whatever the special was, some pale concoction with an apple garnish. His hair was still tousled from the wind and Ingrid had to continually resist the urge to reach out and straighten the disheveled strands. He glanced up, caught her eye, and winked. Ingrid rolled her eyes but could not hide the smile that snuck across her lips. 

She would never stop marveling the fact that they had survived when so many others had not. When so many others were _still_ lying on infirmary cots, begging the goddess for the opportunity Ingrid had been gifted. The chance to take another breath. To have her friends alive and within arm's reach. It made her want to stand and hold them close just because she could.

Felix would protest. Sylvain would say something lewd.

So instead she raised her glass.

Her friends glanced at her, question in their eyes.

“To us,” she said quietly. “For being here. And… And to everyone who isn’t. But should be.”

Sylvain’s mouth quirked and he nodded as he bumped his glass against hers. “To everyone else,” he repeated. They turned to Felix who only sighed a little before lifting his own mug.

“To everyone else,” he murmured.

Yes, there was still much that needed attending to. But for now, for this moment, Ingrid was content. And in the wake of everything they had been through, and everyone they had lost, that was enough.


End file.
